the_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Gillette
Gillette was a lieutenant in the British Royal Navy. A strong upholder and enforcer of the law, Gillette was loyal and faithful to the Crown and despised any pirates, criminals or law-breakers. He first served under lieutenant, later captain and then commodore, James Norrington in Port Royal as the former's most trusted and loyal officers. He was always by his commodore's side and always followed orders given to him with pride. He was present for Norrington's promotion ceremony, and later for the capture of the famous and notorious pirate captain Jack Sparrow. He was later forced to give command of the HMS Interceptor to the latter and the blacksmith William Turner, and was nearly killed when the HMS Dauntless crushed the longboat Jack had left him on. Gillette later joined Norrington in the search for Governor Weatherby Swann's daughter Elizabeth Swann, who had been captured by cursed pirates the night before. When said cursed pirates attacked the HMS Dauntless whilst Gillette had been left in charge of it, the lieutenant and his few men fought valiantly to protect themselves and their ship. However, almost all of his men were killed by the time Norrington and several reinforcements arrived. Gillette survived the battle and later returned to Port Royal for Jack Sparrow's hanging. After the latter's escape, Gillette was surprised to hear Norrington wouldn't be searching for him immediately, instead giving him a one day headstart.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Later, Gillette was transferred to London and joined Privateer Hector Barbossa in his search for the Fountain of Youth. He accompanied his captain throughout a treacherous journey in which they faced mermaids, pirates and the Spanish Royal Navy. Gillette, however, eventually met his end at the Fountain at the hands of Blackbeard.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Biography British Royal Navy Gillette was English, with blue eyes and brown hair, often seen wearing a white powdered wig. Gillette was first stationed at the town of Port Royal in the Bahamas, a Royal Navy lieutenant serving under Captain, later Commodore, James Norrington. Jack Sparrow Gillette stood with other officers at Norrington's promotion ceremony, watching as the former captain gained his ceremonial sword made by William Turner Junior. As the commodore walked to the edge of Fort Charles and proposed to the Governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann, Gillette was standing with two other officers inside the fort. However, when Elizabeth fainted due to the tightness of her dress and fell into the ocean, Gillette and the other two officers stopped Norrington from leaping in after her, with Gillette saying that it was too dangerous because of the rocks and that it was a miracle Swann had missed them. Norrington, Gillette, the two officers and dozens of Royal Marines then ran down to the Port Royal docks in order to search for Elizabeth. However, instead of finding Elizabeth sinking to the bottom of the harbor, they found the two guards Murtogg and Mullroy and the notorious pirate captain Jack Sparrow having just rescued Swann. Jack revealed that he was a pirate, and Norrington asked where his ship was. Murtogg stated that Sparrow had said he had come to commandeer one, and Mullroy remarked that he had told him he was telling the truth. Mullroy then gave Norrington Jack's hat, sword, compass, pistol and jacket, which the pirate had given to them before jumping into the sea. Norrington found Jack to be the worst pirate he'd ever seen; his compass did not point north, his pistol had only one shot, and he had half expected his sword to be made of wood. When Norrington remarked that he was the worst pirate he had ever heard of, Jack then pointed out that the commodore had at least heard of him. Norrington ordered to Gillette to fetch some irons and to chain Sparrow's hands together. Gillette obeyed, tying his hands together as Norrington and Elizabeth argued over whether Jack should be hanged. Norrington explained to her that one good deed would not rid the pirate of a lifetime of wickedness. Jack remarked that it did seem enough to condemn him to a lifetime of wickedness. Gillette then finished chaining his hands and stepped away from the pirate. However, Jack had been waiting eagerly for his hands to be tied, and wrapped the chain around Elizabeth's neck. Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington ordered the men to hold fire out of fear for Elizabeth's life. The pirate stated that this would be the day they always remembered as the day that they almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow, before throwing Elizabeth to her father and leaping upwards. He grabbed a rope and pulled it, causing a cannon to come flying downwards and sending him flying upwards. He then escaped the scene by swinging on a crane whilst the British began to shoot at him. Jack swung to safety, then ran across a bridge into town. Norrington ordered Gillette, Murtogg and Mullroy to make sure Jack wasn't late for his dawn appointment with the gallows. The lieutenant and the two guards then ran after Sparrow. Soon, however, Norrington and a few other soldiers apprehended Jack in a local blacksmith store and arrested him. Capture of the Interceptor When the Cursed crew of the Black Pearl arrived at Port Royal in search of the last of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces of Aztec gold and attacked the town, Gillette was still inside Fort Charles and did not know of the attack. The following morning, Norrington, Gillette, Governor Weatherby Swann and several other soldiers were studying a map inside Fort Charles when William Turner, a local blacksmith, burst in demanding that a search party be sent out to find Elizabeth Swann, who had been captured in the previous night's attack. Norrington and Governor Swann declined this request, but Will shouted "That's not good enough!" and hurled an axe into the map. But, Norrington showed him outside the room and sent him on his way after telling him that he was not the only one who cared for Elizabeth. Though the officers suspected William would not bother them again, Turner actually sprung Jack Sparrow from his cell in Fort Charles that same morning and planned to commandeer a ship with Jack. Lieutenant Gillette and seven of his men were stationed aboard the Dauntless when Will and Jack climbed atop said ship, demanding that the Navy hand it over to them. But, when Will yelled "Aye, avast!" Gillette and his men all laughed at the two. As his men continued to laugh, Gillette stated that the Dauntless could not be crewed by just two men. Jack, however, then pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Gillette's forehead, saying "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" The Navy were then forced to hand over the ship to Jack and Will as they boarded a longboat and began to row to land. As the Dauntless made its escape from the harbor, Gillette caught sight of Norrington and several of his men boarding the HMS Interceptor. He shouted to them, and an ensign heard him before notifying Norrington. They boarded the Interceptor and sailed out towards the Dauntless, which was now suspiciously docked in the middle of the harbor. Gillette also turned his longboat around, wanting to be present for the arrest of the two pirates. The entire navy crew boarded the Dauntless, but the two pirates swung straight onto the Interceptor while the crew searched for them. The Interceptor was already leaving by the time they realised their mistake, and Jack had disabled the Dauntless' rudder chain, leaving the navy stranded in the harbor. With the Dauntless having been stranded in the ocean, Gillette's longboat ended up sailing straight into the front of the ship, destroying it and forcing the lieutenant and his men to abandon ship. The Search for Elizabeth Swann Gillette was aboard the Dauntless as the search for Elizabeth Swann began, serving as second-in-command to Commodore Norrington. He stood on the quarterdeck as Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann were found at Black Sam's Spit, watching as Norrington, Sparrow and the two Swanns negotiated. Eventually, they came to the decision of sailing to the Isla de Muerta to rescue Will Turner from pirate captain Hector Barbossa and his cursed pirates. Unbeknownst to the crew's curse, they sailed to the island, with a plan to row out in longboats to the entrance of the cavern on the island, and wait for the pirates to be convinced by Jack Sparrow to come out, then surprise and destroy them. However, due to the curse that rendered them invincible, this plan would not work. The battle of Isla De Muerta The ship was left in Gillette's command as Norrington and around half of the crew rowed to the island. However, with their curse, the pirates were able to walk on the seabed, moving under the longboats and climbing onto the Dauntless, beginning to slaughter the entire remaining crew. Upon orders from Norrington, Gillette threw Elizabeth Swann into the Dauntless' cabin and locked her inside. As he did so, Elizabeth attempted to warn him of the pirates being cursed and that the commodore needed to know, but the lieutenant simply replied "Don't worry, Miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story," before laughing and slamming the door in her face. As Gillette was talking to a midshipman, a sailor suddenly turned around and noticed a longboat in the water. He immediately informed Gillette, who looked through his spyglass and saw that it was two women. However, unbeknownst to the Navy, these two women were actually the cursed pirates Pintel and Ragetti, used as a diversion while the rest of the cursed pirates walked on the seabed towards the Dauntless. But, when the two began arguing and their disguises fell off and the moonlight activated their curse making them appear like skeletons, Gillette gasped. Pintel fired a flintlock pistol at his head, but it simply sent his hat flying backwards. Everyone turned round, and saw several cursed pirates in skeletal form running towards them with pistols and cutlasses. Gillette fired his own pistol at a Cursed pirate's head, but said pirate briefly fell backwards and got back up again. Gillette then drew his sword and joined the fight. Only Gillette and a few others were still alive and fighting by the time one sailor rang the ship's bell, alerting the crew who were on the longboats to the attack. When the longboats returned to the ship, the men aboard them climbed atop the ship and fought the Cursed crew. With the battle now slowly tipping in his favor, Gillette hurled a pulley at a cursed Bo'sun. But, the Bo'sun dodged it and began walking slowly and menacingly towards a frightened Gillette who was now backing away. Soon, however, the curse was lifted by Jack, Will and Elizabeth, who were inside the cave. Aftermath Gillette had survived the battle and returned to Fort Charles in Port Royal, where he was present at Jack Sparrow's failed execution. Sparrow had been swiftly freed by Will Turner, and ended up falling off of the Fort. Gillette laughed and stated that he had nowhere to go but back to the noose. But, he had spoken too soon, as Jack's ship, the Black Pearl, soon arrived to pick him up. Gillette was surprised to then hear that Sparrow was receiving a day's head start from Norrington, who had temporarily called off the search for the pirate. Over the next year, the Navy pursued Jack Sparrow and his crew, eventually nearly catching them off Tripoli. However, the Dauntless ended up being sailed straight through a hurricane, destroying it. Gillette had survived, however, remaining in Port Royal until around 1750. London A few years later, Gillette would be transferred to London along with Lieutenant Commander Theodore Groves, likely in order to become closer to their king. After Captain Jack Sparrow's escape from King George's palace, his associate Joshamee Gibbs was to be hung. Privateer Hector Barbossa, along with Groves, Gillette and some marines, were present at his hanging. Gibbs refused to tie his own hanging rope, so Groves and Gillette had to tie it for him. As Barbossa asked if Gibbs had anything to offer him, he presented a map, but quickly set it on fire. Having memorised the way to the Fountain of Youth from the map, he had to be kept alive in order to lead them to it. After sarcastically welcoming Gibbs back to the Navy, Barbossa pushed past Groves and Gillette and made his way back inside. Gillette, Groves, Barbossa and Gibbs all prepared to leave the next morning. The Providence The Providence set sail at dawn the following morning, with Gillette aboard it. The lieutenant was standing at the helm with Lieutenant Commander Groves when Barbossa suddenly approached them. Groves asked for orders, and Barbossa replied that he was in need of a heading and would have his navigator to the helm. Groves walked to the main deck and fetched Gibbs as Barbossa and Gillette shared an awkward glance, before Groves dumped Gibbs at Barbossa's feet. Groves and Gillette stood at Barbossa's side as he asked Gibbs for a heading. After Gibbs gave one and Barbossa did not believe it was proper, Gibbs said that it was and pointed behind Barbossa. Barbossa, Groves and Gillette all turned round to see three Spanish galleons sailing past, also in search of the Fountain of Youth. Barbossa shouted to the crew to man the guns, and Groves and Gillette echoed him. The crew pulled out muskets and flintlocks and readied the cannons, all aiming at the galleons. The Spanish, however, simply passed by, as the Fountain was the prize and it was not worth the time it would take to sink the Providence. Barbossa ordered the crew to make sail, and the Providence moved forward with haste. Later, rumors began to spread amongst the younger crewmen aboard the ship about their destination: Whitecap Bay, supposedly home to viscous man-eating mermaids. As Groves was informing the captain of these rumors, Gillette stood amidst the crew. Barbossa spoke to the crew, who had already gathered on the main deck. However, Barbossa simply confirmed their worries, which prompted one sailor to leap overboard shouting "Save yourselves!". Groves ordered the men to come about in order to rescue the sailor, but Barbossa stopped them. He then delivered a speech that convinced all of the sailors to press on to Whitecap Bay, Groves and Gillette among them. They arrived at Whitecap Bay the next day, leaving the Providence docked in the sea while half of its crew sailed out to the beach on longboat. There, they discovered the aftermath of a skirmish that had taken place the night before in which the pirate crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge had been attacked by the dangerous mermaids that dwelled at the island. Groves and Gillette were fascinated by the remains of a dead mermaid at the beach, which Gibbs had identified as being one of the mythical creatures. When Barbossa compared the journey to the Fountain to walking along the beach and seeing his footsteps behind him except this time the footsteps lay before him thanks to Blackbeard, Gillette sarcastically said "Footstep, actually," referring to the fact that Barbossa had lost one leg. However, they soon heard screaming coming from the Providence, and turned around to see the ship being torn apart by mermaids. As Barbossa asked for a heading from Gibbs and ordered the crew to move on, Groves stopped him, concerned about his men. But, Barbossa dismissed the sound of his own men screaming as nothing more than seagulls nesting. He pulled out a pistol on Groves, and sarcastically asked what it was that he heard. After a moment of hesitation, Groves replied with "Seagulls, nesting. Nothing more,", while attempting to hold back his anger. Gillette then sarcastically remarked that it could have been pelicans. As Barbossa turned the pistol to face Gibbs and asked for a heading again, Groves and Gillette turned to the Providence as it was pulled under by the mermaids, along with its crew. Gillette then ordered the remainder of the crew to press on, which they did. The Journey to the Fountain of Youth Their journey to the Fountain of Youth took them through a jungle and over several mountains. As Barbossa, Gillette, Gibbs and Groves made their way through some jungle pools, Gillette watched Barbossa adding a poisonous frog to a jar containing his large collection. Soon, they came to the wreck of the Santiago, the ship used by famous Spanish conquistador Juan Ponce De Leon to uncover the Fountain of Youth. Barbossa went in alone, and eventually found captain Jack Sparrow inside. Inside the wreck, however, they realised that the chalices required for the ritual at the fountain had been taken by the Spanish Royal Navy. Jack accompanied the crew of the Providence as they made their way to the Spanish camp, where Groves and Gillette were ordered by Barbossa to hold and wait for his signal along with the rest of the crew as he and Jack went into the camp. Soon, they looked up to see Jack flying through the sky having used two palm trees, a rope and a coconut to create a slingshot. Groves immediately ran into the camp and freed Barbossa, who had been tied to a tree by the Spanish. The crew then moved out along with Jack who had the chalices, with Gillette have taken off his hat in order not to be recognised as a member of the British Navy by the Spanish. Jack went back out to meet up with the notorious pirate Blackbeard and his crew, who he lead to the Fountain. However, Jack had left a trail and the British were following the pirates. The Battle for the Fountain Soon, after traversing a series of strange passageways to the Fountain, they confronted the pirates. Barbossa declared Blackbeard to be his prisoner for crimes committed on the high seas including treason, piracy, torture and the "brutal theft of one used twisted hairy right leg," referring to Barbossa's leg which had been lost as a result of an attack by Blackbeard. Barbossa and Blackbeard each ordered their crews to show no mercy or fear, and a large battle ensued. Gillette fought one of Blackbeard's cursed officers, a zombified Yeoman, during the battle. The yeoman, however, managed to slash Gillette across the stomach, which sent him tumbling in between Blackbeard and Barbossa who had been fighting. Blackbeard then sliced Gillette down the spine, sending him falling onto Barbossa. Barbossa said "Get off me!" angrily and dumped Gillette on a stone slab beneath him. After the Spanish arrived at the temple and revealed that their true intentions were not to drink from the Fountain but in fact to destroy it. As they began to do so, the crew of the Providence made their way out of the temple, two members of the crew dragging Gillette's body behind them. Personality and traits Gillette was a lieutenant in the British Royal Navy. A strong upholder and enforcer of the law, Gillette was loyal and faithful to the Crown and despised any pirates, criminals or law-breakers. He first served under lieutenant, later captain and then commodore, James Norrington in Port Royal as the former's most trusted and loyal officers. He was respectable and smart when talking to his fellow officers and marines but was sarcastic, witty, and rude when talking to pirates or those who were not rich. Gillette never questioned his superiors' orders save for when he thought doing so was completely appropriate; such as after Jack Sparrow's escape when Gillette was surprised to hear that Norrington would be giving him "one day's head start". Gillette didn't believe or even so much as acknowledge ghosts, curses or other such supernatural beings or objects. During the Quest for the Fountain of Youth, Gillette's personality was slightly different. As Lieutenant Commander Groves was Privateer Barbossa's second-in-command, Gillette was not seen giving as much orders around the ship, instead mainly repeating those given by Groves and Barbossa. He was also very sarcastic, as when Barbossa compared the journey to the Fountain to walking along the beach and seeing his footsteps behind him except this time the footsteps lay before him thanks to Blackbeard, Gillette sarcastically said "Footstep, actually," referring to the fact that Barbossa had lost one leg. He also showed off his sarcastic side when, after the Providence was attacked by mermaids and the screams of Barbossa's men could be clearly heard, Barbossa threatened Groves after the latter attempted to convince Barbossa to return to their men. Barbossa asked him what he heard while holding a gun to his neck, and Groves replied "seagulls, nesting... nothing more,". Gillette then sarcastically remarked that it may have been pelicans. Equipment and skills Gillette notably used a smallsword and a flintlock pistol during his time aboard the HMS Dauntless. When the Cursed crew attacked the Dauntless, Gillette immediately pulled out his pistol and shot one of them in the cheek, suggesting that it may have been his most trusted weapon. Groves then drew his sword and ran at the same crewmember, clearly more skilled with the latter. Later on in the battle Gillette was seen utilizing one of the ship's pulleys in battle, swinging it at the cursed Bo'sun. Before the battle, Gillette had made use of a spyglass whilst looking at the pirates Pintel and Ragetti. During the Battle for the Fountain of Youth, Gillette utilized a cutlass. He used this weapon when he went head-to-head with a zombified Yeoman. However, he was unable to hold his own which lead to his death at the hands of Blackbeard himself. Behind the scenes *Damian O'Hare portrayed Gillette in both Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. The character was credited as "Lieutenant Gillette". *Chris Schweizer, writer of Joe Books Ltd's Pirates of the Caribbean comic series, mentioned that Gillette was intended to make an appearance in the cancelled eight issue which would explain how he survived the destruction of the HMS Dauntless. *Gillette's death was confirmed by director Rob Marshall; "And that's the end of Groves after four movies. Greg had a dramatic end. And we saw Damian before he gets slashed in the back, we lost Gillette, too.". *Gillette appeared in portable versions of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' External links *Gillette on the PotC wiki *Gillette on the Disney Wiki *Gillette on Amino by The Pirate King *Gillette on Amino by Lord Cutler Beckett Notes and references Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:British Royal Navy Category:Males